The subject application is directed to a system and method for continuous processing of multiple document processing jobs. In particular, the subject application is directed to a system and method for the automatic configuration of a document processing device in order to continuously process multiple document processing jobs.
Typically, a document processing device is only able to process a single job at time. The exception is if multiple jobs to be processed have the same configuration or parameters, such as the same number of copies, collation requirements, or finishing requirements. This is an issue if a user needs to process multiple document processing jobs having different configurations, such as differing duplex printing options or differing finishing operations. As such, the user must set up the parameters or configuration for the first document processing job, and then wait for that job to finish before configuring the device for the next document processing job. This process must be completed for each separate document processing job. Therefore, the user must spend time waiting for the completion of all the user's jobs rather than working on other tasks. It would be desirable to have a system and method which allows a user to automatically configure a document processing device in order to continuously process multiple document processing jobs without further intervention by the user.
The subject application overcomes the above noted problems and provides a system and method for the continuous processing of multiple document processing jobs.